Lost HoHoHo: Santa Fic Challenge for IloveNeil
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Charlie and Claire have their first Christmas on the island. Kinda cute and kinda weird, but whatever. Hope you like it!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but man I wish I did!**

**This is a Secret Santa Fic for IloveNeil! Hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**

Charlie looked around the island with a certain air of excitement. The birds seemed to be singing louder, the ocean seemed bluer and the trees seemed prettier. And then there Claire, she and Aaron seemed even lovelier today than any other day of the year. He could hear the sound of sand crunching beneath feet and looked behind him. Her long blonde hair was rippling in the breeze and her blue eyes were shining with happiness that mirrored the smile on her lips. "What are you doing out here, Charlie?" she asked, standing next to him and following his gaze.

"You know, today always was one of my favorite days of the year," he replied, turning to look at her with a goofy smile resting on his own mouth.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her Australian accent making the confusion clear. "What day is it?"

"It's Christmas Eve! Can't you feel the excitement in the air?" Claire looked around at the rest of the island's inhabitants and raised an eyebrow. Everyone else was just doing their normal routing of wake up, eat something and then wait around for something to do or someone to come and rescue them. "Okay, maybe not. But Claire! It's Christmas tomorrow! What do you want?"

"Charlie, I don't know if you've noticed, but we are on a _deserted_ island!" Claire said slowly, gesturing wildly into the air. "We can't just walk into a mall and get whatever the heck we want for Christmas!"

"But don't you want Aaron to have a special first Christmas? Even if it is on a deserted island where no one will find us," Charlie said, laughing at Claire's face. Claire looked at Charlie with seriousness filling her bright blue eyes. "What? What's the matter now?"

"It's just that whenever I pictured me and my family having our first family, I pictured me being married and in a house. Not on some deserted island with some man that I hardly know and my child that was born on the same deserted island! And for some reason, I don't think that he'll remember this anyway!" Claire spat at him, completely sober now.

Charlie threw his arm around her shoulder and spoke into her ear. "Don't worry, love. It'll be okay. And besides, if everyone thought that way now-a-days, what kind of a world would we live in? One where no children got their first real Christmas all because their mothers didn't find the need to give their children a first Christmas because they wouldn't remember it?! Just think about the scars that will leave on the world!" he said over dramatically.

"Way to be the over dramatic one, Charlie!" Claire said with a smile as she ducked away from his arm. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go check on Aaron. He might need me."

Charlie nodded and watched as she made her way to her tent. He couldn't believe that in the three short months that they had been together on the island he had learned more about her then he would've learned in a year in the real world. But now he had more important things to think about. How to give Claire the greatest Christmas that she's ever had. Even if they were on the island and there was no way to get her a gift or anything. But then he had it!

XoXo

Claire woke up to the sound of sand crunching beneath feet and went outside with confusion written on her face. She opened up the flap of her shelter and automatically saw something written on the sand. It said in large, messy handwriting, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS, CLAIRE LITTLETON!" She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh and a shriek of surprise. She looked over and close to the ocean were a massive snowman and then a snow angel. She laughed all the harder and looked over at where Charlie was standing. "What is all this?" she asked loudly.

Charlie chuckled and walked over to her. "This is what's called the greatest Christmas ever!" he said as he waved his arms around.

"Let's not get a big head, shall we?" Claire asked with a smile.

"I don't have one. I just want you to know that this will be the greatest Christmas that you will ever see! Don't worry, it won't be stupid or something that you wish never happened. The only thing is, you have to do everything that I tell you to, okay?" Charlie asked, looking Claire straight in the eyes.

"What are you--?"

"Ah, ah, your word, Miss Littleton!"

"Fine. Whatever you ask, I'll do. Just make sure I'm back in time for Aaron to wake up and be fed," Claire sighed, rolling her eyes at Charlie, the aggravating English-man.

"Oh, don't worry about the little Turnip Head, I have that all taken care of also," Charlie said matter-of-factly, giving Claire a cheeky little smile and extending his hand. "So please Madame, follow me." Claire rolled her eyes one more time and followed Charlie into the vastness of the jungle.

XoXo

"Here we are," Charlie said with another huge smile. He was looking at a huge picnic with a little bit of everything on it.

"What? No turkey?" she asked laughing.

"No. Turkey is for Thanksgiving!" Charlie corrected her. Claire laughed and sat down, picking up an apple and taking a huge bite. "Did I tell you to take a bite out of the apple?" Charlie asked, glaring at her.

"Um, no," she said uncertainly, putting the apple back down on the blanket.

"Good. Now here is where you have to follow my exact instructions. Take a bite from the boar." Claire did as he told her. "Good. Now take another bite from the apple." Claire took another large bite from the apple. "Perfect. Now pull out a bottle of the wine and a glass and take a little drink." Claire rummaged through the basket and came out with a note.

"What's this?" she asked, starting to unroll the paper.

"Did I tell you to open that either?" Charlie scolded her softly. She smiled and shook her head and took a drink from the wine with a smile on her face.

XoXo'

This was going to be a one-shot, but the story line got too complicated, so here we go. Expect the next chapter up sometime this week! Hope you enjoyed!

-Ed


End file.
